El vuelo de una pluma
by With licence to dream
Summary: Una espada recien afilada, 20 monedas. Una silla de montar, 30 monedas. Un caballo en el que poner la silla, 50 monedas. Ver a los gemelos Peredhil en acción, no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás ...
1. Silencio

**Disclaimer :** Si los personajes que aparecen en esta historia fueran mios seguramente estaría escribiendo esto desde una isla paradisiaca muy lejos del maldito tráfico.

SILENCIO

Silencio, y con el silencio desesperación, miedo, dolor y , finalmente, muerte. Al principio no te das cuenta de que ha llegado. Mientras andas por la calle y la gente se va cruzando contigo, no te das cuenta de que has dejado de oír sus voces, de que no puedes escuchar la charla matutina de tus vecinas, de que no escuchas los gritos entusiastas de los niños cuando pasas por los parques, de que el tráfico ha dejado de molestarte.

Lentamente se va apoderando de ti, y entonces, cuando no hay escapatoria, la verdad te golpea y llega la desesperación, y el miedo. Más que miedo. Terror. Porque el silencio está tan vacío como tu te sientes. Hay algo que se ha roto muy dentro de ti abriendo un abismo sin fin y no sabes cómo arreglarlo. Y el terror te empieza a devorar tu alma cuando comprendes que más que no poder repararlo, no quieres.

Entonces piensas que estas muerta porque el silencio te ha atrapado y el terror te ha devorado. No queda nada, o no debería quedar, pero entonces llega el dolor. Sólo con respirar, sientes como si te atravesarán millones de diminutas espadas ardiendo, que los pulmones se te van a incendiar. Y el latir de tu corazón es martillo que te golpea dolorosamente en el pecho. Dolor en todas partes. Tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan simplemente tuyo que dudas que puedas soportarlo. Y cuando tu cuerpo se agote vendrá la muerte. Porque el sólo hecho de caminar, de sentir el suelo bajo las suelas de tus zapatos, de mover un pierna detrás de la otra, es tan pesado como sostener el mundo sobre tus hombros.

Un pie después del otro, inspiras, el otro pie, no pierdas el ritmo, expiras, sigue, ya casi estamos, unos pasos más. Ya estás aquí. Con él. Para Siempre.

Alex siempre pensó que un hospital es el lugar más triste y desolador donde se puede ir a parar. Es extraño pensar que en un sitio donde el blanco gobierna con mayoría absoluta una sea incapaz de encontrar paz. Todo huele a higiénico y a lágrimas, a tos y a jarabe. Imposible estar allí más de una hora sin volverte loca. O eso pensaba ella. Porque no se movería de aquella habitación nunca, primero porque no quería y segundo porque dudaba que sus piernas pudiesen aguantar su peso para llevarla a otro lugar.

Suspiró y se volvió a inclinar en el respaldo de la única silla que había en la habitación. No era muy cómoda pero era mejor que el suelo. Sus ojos no se habían movido de la cama que había a su lado y querían llorar, como lo habían hecho ya demasiadas veces. Tantas, que estaban tan secos que dudaba que pudiesen derramar una lágrima más. Volvió a suspirar y se inclinó hacía el lecho, moviéndose muy despacio. Pero aun así el dolor llegó y una arcada intentó abrirse paso desde su estómago. Eso si era gracioso, pensó Alex, porque no había comido desde hacía días. Tomando aire con sus pulmones lentamente dejó que la sensación pasara y apoyó la cabeza sobre las sábanas blancas que olían a desinfectante.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Ni de que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies. Ni de que todo había empezado.


	2. Despertando

DESPERTANDO

Cuando Alex sintió que se despertaba pensó que estaba muerta. Alguien estaba refrescándole la cara con un pañuelo levemente humedecido, y era una sensación agradable; tan agradable que sintió como una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, pero la luz era demasiada intensa y los cerró con fuerza intentando huir del resplandor. Suspiró, y fue entonces, mientras el aire quemaba sus pulmones, cuando descubrió que no estaba muerta. Irónico, pensó, pues le había parecido que era un ángel quien le humedecía el rostro. Espera. Un ángel que parecía una mujer. ¿Pero los ángeles no son asexuales? Espera otra vez. Si son asexuales, a que se parecen ¿a un hombre¿a una mujer¿o son una mezcla¿Y porque estoy pensando esto cuando tengo un gran dolor de cabeza, si de todas formas nunca he creído los cuentos sobre ángeles?

Suspiró otra vez mientras entreabría los ojos para poder ver a la persona que le había estado atendiendo tan solícitamente. Antes sus ojos se perfiló la silueta de una mujer joven con unos ojos resplandecientes del color zafiro, con una interminable cabellera azabache que enmarcaba un rostro que era, a falta de palabras, exquisito. Desde el elegante arco de sus cejas, pasando por las largas pestañas, las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, la nariz pequeña y simétrica y los unos labios sensuales y aterciopelados hacían de esta mujer, más que un ángel, una diosa. Y entonces la diosa sonrió y se volvió para volver a humedecer el pañuelo, dejándole observar un oreja puntiaguda. ¿Oreja puntiaguda? O fiebre. Tenía fiebre y estaba delirando. Delirando que estaba muerta y que un ángel la atendía. Un ángel cuya muestra de ser asexual eran las orejas puntiagudas. No seas crítica contigo misma, se reprochó, si llevas tanto tiempo sin comer no esperarás que tu imaginación haga milagros mientras tu cuerpo está empezando a digerirse a si mismo. La visión se volvió a girar y la sonrisa en su cara se ensanchó.

¿Estás despierta?

No.

La diosa la miró divertida y continuó:

¿Estas segura?

Absolutamente.

Entonces el más dulce de los sonidos salió de los labios de su cuidadora en forma de risa y por un momento Alex sintió que ella también reiría. Aunque solo duró un momento.

Yo creo que sí lo estás, así que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Arwen, hija de Elrond.

Las palabras cayeron entre ellas como un oscuro velo.

¿Y el tuyo es ...? – dijo arqueando una de sus aristocráticas cejas.

Yo soy la reina de Saba. – respondió Alex con una mueca escéptica en la cara.

Nunca oí del reino de Saba. - respondió pensativa. - No me dijiste tu nombre.

¿Estas hablando en serio¿O me he golpeado la cabeza?

Puede que te golpearás la cabeza, uno de los guardias que nos acompañan te encontró en medio del camino, Ada te examinó, y yo te cuidé. No creo que el golpe haya sido muy grave.

El golpe ha sido terrible, créeme. Más que terrible.

Aún no se tu nombre.

Alex.

Arwen sonrió y llevo una vez más el pañuelo humedecido a su cara mientras tarareaba una extraña canción, que aunque rara era dulce y tranquilizadora. Alex sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y dejó que la melodía la envolviera.

¿Has dicho que me encontró uno de los guardias que nos acompañan?

Sí.

¿Nos estamos moviendo? – preguntó mientras se sentaba de repente.

Sí. Estamos en un carruaje- respondió sorprendida por la reacción de su acompañante.

Pero no noto nada. – dijo escépticamente- no noto como nos movemos.

Nos llevan caballos élficos.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su cara de nuevo y se volvió hacia una de las ventanilla, que la convaleciente no parecía haber observado, para retirar los cortinajes. Más luz entró en el compartimiento y Alex se incorporó para mirar. El paisaje que apareció ante ella era maravilloso, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sus ojos miraban los maravillosos caballos montados por a su vez resplandecientes jinetes. Todos con el cabello largo y las orejas puntiagudas. Es decir¿todos asexuales? Alex sacudió la cabeza, algo en la línea de argumentación con su yo interior había fallado. Pero realmente se estaban moviendo. Con una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo volvió a recostarse en su anterior posición.

¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – preguntó pensando si de verdad quería saberlo.

Hacía la capital de Gondor- la sonrisa en la cara de Arwen podía cegar a quien la mirase directamente sin protección en esos momentos.

¿Algún acontecimiento en especial?

Mi boda. – respondió con su inmutable sonrisa 100 profident.

Alex iba a darle sus felicitaciones cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió de repente y uno de los seres asexuales entró en él. Aunque este era diferente. Los ojos del ser se posaron en ella y se quedó muda. Al observar por la ventanilla todos los jinetes eran rubios, diferentes tonos de rubio claro está, pero todos rubios. Y las facciones delicadas y femeninas. Sin embargo éste tenía el pelo de negro tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, y sus rasgos estaban lejos de ser afeminados. Alex observó su mandíbula cuadrada y masculina, los labios carnosos que gritaban a los cuatro vientos que los devoraran, los pómulos orgullosos y los ojos levemente hundidos. Y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, todas las palabras que le venían a la mente para describirlos simplemente no le hacía justicia. Y en su frente lucía una peculiar diadema. Alex no podía dejar de mirarlo sorprendida y notó como la expresión de su cara pasaba de seria a levemente divertida.

Espero que te encuentres mejor.

Su voz profunda, grave y terriblemente atractiva, sacaron a Alex de sus pensamientos. Suspiró otra vez, y el dolor volvió haciendo que su rostro se contorsionara. Inmediatamente encontró el rostro de su nuevo acompañante a muy pocos centímetros del suyo y sintió sus manos buscando con mucha delicadeza heridas profundas en su vientre y espalda.

No logró encontrar ninguna herida importante que pueda causarle dolor. – dijo con una mirada extrañada que dirigió a Arwen.

Pues el dolor ha aparecido en su rostro varias veces desde que despertó, Ada.

Así que esté era el misterioso Ada quela había examinado cuando la encontraron. Aun así su cabeza no dejaba de decirle que para ser asexual era terriblemente masculino.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Alex.

¿Me puedes decir exactamente que te duele¿O donde? – le preguntó. Alex sintió como sus ojos se sumergían en los suyos.

El alma. – su voz fue a penas un susurro pero llegaron hasta los oídos de quien ahora le sostenía la mirada y Alex vio comprensión pasar a través de ellos.

Será mejor que te recuestes e intentes dormir. Falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino. Quizás allí el tiempo y yo seamos capaces de ayudar.

Alex asintió y se dejó llevar por la suave y reconfortante sensación que las manos del ser provocaban sobre ella. Y por momento pensó que sus delirios le dejarían ver como Morfeo le envolvía y le susurraba al oído. Canciones de su infancia. Caricias entre risas. Risas entre plumas. Plumas volando. Como las promesas. Promesas incumplidas.


	3. Sueños

_Nota de la autora: Soy torpe por naturaleza, así que si encontrais algún fallo en lo que escribo o que hago cosas raras, no lo hago aposta. Simplemente soy torpe. Muy torpe. No os lo podeis ni imaginar . Avisarme porfi. _

SUEÑOS

Alex sintió como los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana besaban su piel y un tibio cosquilleo se apoderaba de ella cuando la brisa fresca del amanecer paso a través de las cortinas. Alex frunció el ceño y se giró en la cama, envolviéndose más aun en el cálido abrazo que las sábanas le ofrecían. Buscó aún con los ojos cerrados el calor del cuerpo que "debía" estar a su lado. Pero, aunque no estaba, el lugar que había ocupado aún conservaba su calor, así que Alex se movió hacia aquella posición sintiendo como la calidez la envolvía. Aún medio dormida, frotó suavemente su mejilla con las almohadas y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendían. Suspiró contenta rodeada del maravilloso olor a jabón que recordaba desde su infancia, el que su madre siempre había usado, y el que ahora usaba ella. Aquello era casi perfecto.

De repente, notó como algo suave y fino jugaba con sus pies haciendo que Alex los moviese para huir las cosquillas que le producía. Al hacerlo retiró un poco las sábanas dejando a merced de aquel objeto más piel que acariciar. Una oportunidad que no tardó en ser aprovechada. Aquella juguetona caricia iba desde arriba hacia debajo de sus piernas mientras la sábana la apartaba más de ella. Emitiendo un gruñido se dio la vuelta boca abajo y entre la exasperación y la diversión notó como la sensación seguía desde sus piernas hacía sus espalda, pintando raros dibujos, y finalmente llegaban hasta su cara y sus orejas. Aquello era insoportable, ella sólo quería dormir!

Con un gemido de insatisfacción, abrió los ojos a la luz de la mañana, encontrándose de lleno con el mismísimo cielo. Alex notó como todo el aire de sus pulmones salía de ella y se quedaba sin respiración, perdida en el infinito de aquellos ojos, y las protesta que habían tomado forma en su mente desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. En el rostro de su torturador se dibujó una dulce sonrisa haciendo que aquellos ojos color cielo brillasen con una nueva intensidad, haciendo que Alex se acordara de respirar. Las risas inundaron la habitación.

"¿Se puede saber porque no me dejas dormir en paz?". Preguntó Alex haciendo se la ofendida.

"Porque me encanta hacerte rabiar". Respondió depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

"Excusa no admitida. Vuélvelo a intentar"

"Porque eres irresistible". Otro beso. "Porque te ves maravillosa cuando duermes". Aún otro.

"No me estas convenciendo"

"Simplemente no me pude contener". Otro beso más.

"¿Qué no pudiste?". Preguntó levantado una ceja.

"Esta bien, no quise". Otro beso.

"Sinceridad, vamos progresando". Mientras otro beso fue depositado en sus labios. "¿No pensarás que esto va hacerme olvidar que me has despertado, en mi día libre, a estas horas de la mañana, sin arrástrate suplicando perdón?". Otro beso más.

"Precisamente". Esta vez el beso fue más prolongado.

Riendo en el beso, Alex se dejó envolver por sus brazos, volviendo a la calidez del lecho y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro se relajó completamente.

"¿Y bien". Alex sabía que algo le rondaba por la cabeza.

"No podía dormir". Respondía mientras su mano acariciaba con suavidad la espalda. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte".

"Hmm, interesante. Vamos, escúpelo".

"Puede que sea doloroso". Para mí pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Alex lo observaba atentamente y eso hizo que se ruborizara. Se sentía como un niño.

"No puede ser tan malo". Ofreció ella.

"Cásate conmigo".

Alex se quedó muda, porque negarlo, no había esperado esa petición. La mano en su espalda se detuvo y al mirar hacía la cara de su amante Alex se perdió una vez más en aquellos ojos color cielo que tanto necesitaba, que tanto amaba, y que ahora le miraban con expectación. El hombre que estaba con ella tenía la misma mirada que un niño tiene antes de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños, una mirada de sinceridad e inocencia inmensurable y que, una vez más, la conquistó.

"¿Y para eso tanto alboroto? Claro que me casaré contigo, tonto". Le respondió al final con una sonrisa.

La respuesta de su ahora prometido no se hizo esperar y entre risas y cosquillas se encontró rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, mientras intentaba liberarse de un hombre que no pensaba soltarla ni ahora, ni el resto de su vida. Él se levantó y mientras la arrastraba hacia el cuarto de baño entre carcajadas, Alex pudo ver que sobre las sábanas una larga pluma blanca que jugaba con la suave brisa de la mañana. Y cuando la pluma comenzó a volar por la habitación, Alex supo que aquello no era más que un recuerdo de una realidad muy lejana. Estaba soñando y no quería despertar, y fue por esto que mientras que sentía que la sacudían suavemente, lanzó un gemido de angustia sintiendo como lo mejor de su vida se le escapaba, una vez más, de sus manos.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una Arwen y un Ada que la miraban bastante preocupados. Alex intentó ofrecerles una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado exhausto como para responderle y se desplomó de nuevo sin ninguna elegancia.

"No hace falta que te levantes". De nuevo el extraño ser, que ella suponía que se llamaba Ada, estaba examinándola con la mirada preocupada. "Debes comer, estas demasiado delgada." Alex intentó responder pero Ada le interrumpió. "Y no me hagas tener que darte de comer como a un bebé, porque no dudes ni un por momento de que lo haré. Ya se ven las puertas de Minas Tirith y nos aguarda un suculento banquete".

"Es muy testarudo, ya te aviso". Intervino Arwen riendo suavemente. "No te dejará en paz hasta que estés recuperada del todo".

"Eso podría ser mucho tiempo". Respondió tristemente Alex.

"No te preocupes, tengo toda la eternidad".

La sonrisa que se trazó en la cara de Ada no casaba con la juventud que sus facciones insinuaban, pues ésta era vieja, tan vieja como la tierra misma, y desprendía una confianza absoluta y una letal sabiduría. Alex tenía preparada ya su respuesta pero un brusco movimiento le indicó que el carruaje en el que iban se había detenido. La puerta se abrió y otro de los seres asexuales les anunció que habían llegado a su destino. Alex miró a Arwen y deseó tener a mano unas gafas de sol porque estaba empezando a temer por sus retinas, aquellas sonrisa era tan peligrosa como la radioactividad.

Alex suspiró, algo que últimamente hacía mucho, sabiendo que tendría que levantarse. Intentó incorporarse una vez más y esta vez lo logró con la ayuda de Ada que prácticamente aguantaba todo su peso. Al bajar del coche hizo por coger a Alex en brazos pero esta se negó categóricamente. Entonces Arwen se puso a su otro lado y la cogió del brazo con una sonrisa de comprensión en su rostro, esta vez por lo menos no era radioactiva.

Minas Tirith se hallaba antes ellos y la belleza de una ciudad, aunque algo maltrecha, impresionó a Alex, quien se preguntó como sería en todo su esplandor.


	4. Minas Tirith

MINAS TIRITH

Minas Tirith, la ciudad de Gondor, impactó a Alex. Mientras caminaba entre Ada y Arwen hacía lo que suponía sería un palacio, la parte racional de su mente intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y estaba fallando miserablemente. Debería haber estado nerviosa y asustada ante el futuro incierto que le podía esperar, pero la espectacular belleza de la ciudad por la que caminaba difuminaba cualquier sentimiento que no fuera asombro y curiosidad. Aunque parecía haber pasado por mejores tiempos, Alex había notado que parte de las murallas y de la estructura del palacio parecía haber sido bombardeada, la ciudad preservaba su majestuosidad. Desde las puertas de las murallas hasta la almena más insignificante de la casa más recóndita del barrio más escondido estaban labradas a mano, y no por la mano de cualquiera, pues en cada detalle, en cada forma y dibujo, se podía respirar el cariño y el esfuerzo del autor. Las calles eran más bien estrechas, dándole a la ciudad un toque medieval, y estaban adornadas como si se celebrara una especie de fiesta nacional. Y coronando la ciudad se encontraba el palacio, cuyo estilo de arquitectura Alex no podía definir. Sólo magnífico le venía a la mente.

Con paso firme y la perpetua sonrisa de Arwen llegaron ante las puertas del castillo y aunque Alex era reticente a la hora de entrar, sus dos acompañantes no dudaron ni un momento en arrastrarla hacia su interior. Si el exterior de la construcción era magnífico, su interior sobrepasaba con creces todo lo se había imaginado. Alex observaba con incredulidad el largo recibidor al que acababan de entrar cuando su mirada captó a dos hombres que se acercaban deprisa hacía ellos. Y eran idénticos. Hasta tenían el pelo de la misma longitud y las mismas orejas puntiagudas! Oh no, pensó, más seres asexuales. Cuando llegaron a su encuentro, Alex se dio de que los dos recién llegados se parecían mucho a Ada, el mismo color de pelo, el mismo corte de cara, la misma profundidad en los ojos... atractivos hasta la saciedad.

Alex parpadeó cuando los gemelos le dedicaron una deslumbrante sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirándoles. Arwen, ahorrándole bochorno, la soltó delicadamente para arrojarse a los brazos de los clones, que empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

" ¡Hermanita! Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos" . Logró decir uno de ellos mientras que soportaba el fuerte abrazo.

"Pero no tienes porque asfixiarnos". Completó el otro entre risas.

" ¡Me alegro tanto de veros¿Estáis bien¿Alguna herida?". Arwen repartía abrazos entre sus hermanos mientras preguntaba y éstos reían con buen humor.

"Estamos bien pequeña¿Qué tal el viaje ada¿Algún contratiempo?"

"Oh, que desconsiderada". Arwen por fin se desenganchó de sus hermanos y se acercó hasta Alex. "Esta dama se llama Alex. Uno de los guardias que nos escoltaba la encontró en un camino sin sentido y ada y yo hemos estado cuidando de ella. Alex estos son mis hermanos Elladan y Elrohir. Portaos bien con ella, que ya nos conocemos." Dijo Arwen levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

"¡Arwen, parece mentira que no confíes en nosotros". Contestó uno de ellos, el que Alex sospechaba que era Elladan con una mueca de dolor en una cara llena de inocencia y candor.

"Hmmp". Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermana quien frunció en ceño. Ante esto las facciones inocentes de su hermano se transformaron en una traviesa sonrisa y los tres hombres estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Alex sintió ganas de sonreír. Arwen, sin embargo, seguía ceñuda. "Os lo advierto ...".

"No te preocupes Arwen, creo que tus hermanos son justamente lo que nuestra joven dama necesita en estos momentos". Dijo Ada hablando por primera vez. Su mirada no dejaba de inspeccionar a los gemelos, como si buscara algo en ellos, y denotaba un terrible orgullo ante los jóvenes que tenía delante sus ojos. "Estoy seguro de que se portaran MUY bien con ella". Sus ojos brillaron con tono autoritario. "Empezando ahora mismo. Arwen y yo tenemos una audiencia muy importante son el rey de Gondor" . La sonrisa radioactiva de Arwen no tardó en aparecer y sus hermanos la miraron con una mueca divertida.

"Como no. Estoy seguro que el rey espera impaciente". Elladan guiñó un ojo a su hermano que intentaba contener la risa. " ¿Que tal si acompañamos a Alex a sus aposentos y hacemos que descanse hasta la cena? Me consta que esta noche habrá una gran fiesta y nuestra dama debería descansar para el evento".

"No creo que tenga aposentos preparados. Ocupaos de ello. Y cuidad que esta noche nos acompañe en la cena". Ada tendió a Alex a los gemelos que rápidamente se pusieron a su lado y la sostuvieron entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella. "Nos veremos esta noche mi dama. Y descansad por favor. Hasta esta noche". Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza educadamente hacia Alex.

Alex se sentía aturdida. Estos –seres- no la conocían de nada, es más¡la habían encontrado tirada en medio de un camino! Y aun así, estaban cuidando de ella como si se tratase de una persona cercana. ¡Pero si acababa de conocer a los gemelos y ya habían aceptado ocuparse de ella! Esto no tenía ningún sentido y el comportamiento de los extraños seres que ahora mismo la estaban rodeando tampoco. ¡No era normal ocuparse de una total desconocida por muy herida que estuviese! Hubiese sido más sencillo simplemente dejarla en cualquier hospital, o cualquier sitio similar que tuviesen por allí. Y sin embargo Alex se encontraba sujetada confortablemente entre los brazos de, posiblemente, los hombres (o seres se recordó Alex) más atractivos a los que había conocido en toda su vida. Y Ada la miraba expectante. Sencillamente estaba demasiado cansada y mientras más pensaba más aturdida se encontraba.

"Hasta esta noche, hmm .. ahh, Ada, Arwen". Logró decir finalmente intentando buscar algún sentido a todo lo que estaba viviendo. Arwen la miró divertida mordiéndose el labio inferior para frenar un ataque de risa y esto confundió a Alex aún más. ¿No había dicho nada raro¿O si?

"Hasta esta noche, Alex". Respondió Arwen mientras se enganchaba a un divertido Ada del brazo y lo arrastraba hacía el fondo del gigante vestíbulo hasta que finalmente desaparecieron detrás de unas, también, enormes puertas.

"Dama Alex, será mejor que la acompañemos para que pueda descansar". Dijo Elrohir.

"Uhm, sí, claro". Alex de dejaba llevar por los gemelos. Sólo entonces reparó en que estos reían suavemente, como esforzándose en controlarse para no estallar en carcajadas, mordiéndose los labios y ligeramente sonrojados por el esfuerzo.

"¿He dicho algo divertido?". ¿Qué podía haber dicho en tan solo cinco palabras?

"Nada, no te preocupes ...". Elladan ya no podía contenerse más y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. " ...hermanita". Elrohir se unió a las carcajadas de su hermano. Alex iba a preguntar de nuevo que sucedía, pero, después de haber caminado por uno de loa pasillos laterales del vestíbulo, sus acompañantes se detuvieron delante de una de las puertas y la abrieron haciéndola pasar dentro.

"Dama Alex no deberíais preocuparos por nimiedades". Al menos Elrohir ya había logrado recomponerse. "Descansad ahora, seguro que el viaje ha sido pesado".

"Mi nombre es Alex, y no soy ninguna dama". Le estaba subiendo la mosca a la nariz, dama esto, dama lo otro. Si seguían así terminaría cometiendo un asesinato, o dos, o los que fueran necesarios.

"Como deseéis, Alex". Elladan también se había recuperado pero no podía borrar la sonrisa juguetona de su cara. "Mi hermano tiene razón, esa cama te está llamando".

Alex no tenía sueño, pero por alguna razón se encontraba terriblemente cansada así que se soltó de los brazos de los gemelos y con paso torpe llegó a la cama y se tumbó en ella.

"¿Tienes hambre o sed¿Necesitas alguna cosa de nosotros?"

"No, estoy bien, muchas gracias. Ya habéis hecho más que suficiente".

"Volveremos a buscarte para acompañarte a la cena. Ahora estas a nuestro cuidado, así que prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida. " Elladan tenía tal seguridad en sus palabras que Alex no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa. "Ahh, recuerda que estaremos cerca. Si nos necesitas llámanos".

"De acuerdo, hasta luego."

"Hasta luego". Respondieron los hermanos a la vez mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

Alex se dio media vuelta en la enorme cama y suspiró mirando al techo. No había nada mejor que mirar porque la habitación estaba a oscuras y sus ojos distinguían muy poca cosa, además para pensar con claridad no había nada mejor que mirar al techo. Por más que intentaba recopilar todo lo sucedido y encontrarle algún sentido no lo lograba. Se había levantado después de pasar la noche en vela para ir al hospital como cada día, y allí se había desplomado sobre un sillón perdiendo el conocimiento. Demasiados días sin comer y sin poder dormir habían terminado por hacer mella en su cuerpo. Y cuando se volvió a despertar se encontró con Arwen. Simplemente, nada tenía sentido. Ni Arwen, ni Ada, ni los gemelos y mucho menos su comportamiento hacía ella; como si fuese su deber ayudarla y disfrutaran haciéndolo. Había despertado en un mundo, que pese a parecer irreal, absurdo y medieval, se había mostrado contundentemente sólido y real. Y ella estaba perdida. En su interior se debatían multitud de sentimientos, quizá por lo absurdo que la rodeaba. Además había un nuevo sentimiento para añadir a la ya de por difusa mezcla y que la estaba martirizando. Se sentía –débil- y nunca en toda su vida se lo había permitido. Pero desde que había aparecido en este extraño mundo todo el mundo que se había encontrado se había ocupado de ella. Y eso la enervaba. No recordaba a nadie en su vida que hubiera tenido que ocuparse de ella, solo sus padres cuando era pequeña.

Sentirse débil e inútil estaba empezando a crispar sus nervios. Una cosa era que la pena se la comiese por dentro y ya no se sintiese con fuerzas para cuidar de si misma, pero hacer que por ello otras personas tuvieran que mirar por su bienestar ¡ni soñarlo!. No era una niña pequeña a la que cuidar, ni una princesa para que le envolvieran entre seda. Cuando los gemelos volviesen para acompañarla a cenar, comería, aunque se tuviese que obligar a tragar todo lo que se pusiera ante sus ojos. Se recuperaría y quizás entonces encontraría respuesta inteligente y cuerda a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Alex se siguió mirando al techo mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre posibles respuestas a lo raro de su situación hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

"Alex¿estas despierta?" . Elladan entró en la habitación seguido de su hermano.

"¿Ya es la hora? ". Respondió sentándose en la cama. "¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Sí. Ya es de noche". Elrohir estaba encendiendo las lámparas de aceite de la habitación, haciendo que esta se iluminase suavemente.

"Es hora de que te prepares. Nos espera una buena fiesta". Definitivamente Elladan era un pícaro. "Esto es para ti. Nos ha costado encontrar uno que te pudieses poner. Eres la mujer más alta que he visto nunca". Elladan le tendió lo que mucho se parecía a un largo vestido de gasa verde.

"Estas de broma. ¿Cómo me voy a poner eso¿Me ves cara de damisela en apuros?" La sonrisa de Elladan se acentuó.

"Debes llevarlo o quedarás como una idiota en la cena. Además todo el mundo te mirará si vas vestida de forma ... tan poco usual".

"El baño ya está listo". Alex no se había dado cuenta de que Elrohir había desaparecido por una habitación contigua.

"Si necesitas ayuda con el baño podemos llamar a un criada ..."

"No será necesario, podré sola". Respondió mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño. "En diez minutos estaré lista".

"¿Una mujer que tarda diez minutos en arreglarse?" . Elladan parecía cada vez más divertido. "¿No querrás decir una hora? Hmm ¿mínimo?

"Lo que tu digas". Alex desapreció por la puerta del baño llevándose el vestido con ella. Porque no tenías ganas de discutir que si no la iban a saber quien era ella. En menos de diez minutos salió del baño más limpia que una patena y con el vestido puesto. Asombrosamente le sentaba como un guante. Ni siquiera se había molestado en recogerse el pelo después de cepillárselo. Los hermanos parecían asombrados de verla ya preparada. "¿Ya estamos listos?". Elladan le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa mientras le tendía un brazo.

"Mi dama está simplemente maravillosa esta noche". Alex cogió el brazo que le tendía.

"Apoyo el juicio de mi hermano". Elrohir le tendió el otro brazo y Alex lo aceptó.

"Porque no tengo ganas de discutir esta noche que si no ...". Alex suspiró mientras se dejaba guiar por sus escoltas por los pasillos, impaciente por llegar a la cena y ponerse como una cerda.

Poco sabía de lo que encontraría en esa cena y que entrando en la sala en la que se celebraba el retorno del rey de Gondor, sellaría su destino para siempre.

* * *

**Andraya TheLat:** hmm creo que ya solucione lo de los rewies (No sabía exactamente lo que eran), bueno espero.Si yo nací con cuatro pies ya lo decia mi iaia. xD 

**firts-ayanami:** lo de que escribo bien es discutible, pero gracias por el cumplido sonrojo.

**GHiKi:** estoy intentando que sea intrigante, se aceptan hipótesis, ;)

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** Thanks for your caring words. I know it's difficult to write in other language and you should be proud of yourself for doing so well. Keep writing in Spanish!


	5. Entre Elladan y Elrohir

**ENTRE ELLADAN Y ELROHIR**

Con el brazo derecho entrelazado con Elladan y el izquierdo con Elrohir Alex entró en un gran comedor saturado de gente y rodeado de calidez. Alex paseaba la mirada desde las enormes mesas dispuestas en paralelo hasta la pista de baile mientras dejaba que los gemelos guiasen sus pasos. A su alrededor todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande. Hasta los criados que servían y retiraban platos sin parar tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que se diese cuenta habían llegado ante la mesa principal que coronaba a todas las demás desde un lugar privilegiado que ofrecía un vista de todo el comedor. Presidiendo la enorme mesa desde el centro se encontraba Arwen y sentado a su izquierda un hombre quien, Alex supuso, sería su prometido. A la derecha de Arwen todos los asientos ya habían sido ocupados por sus respectivos comensales. No eraasí a la izquierda del novio donde aun quedaban lugarespor ocupar. Por lo menos no hemos llegado los últimos, pensó Alex, mientras seguían caminando. Se detuvieron delante de Arwen y, aun cogida por los gemelos, los tres hicieron una reverencia.

"Te saludamos Aragorn, rey de Gondor". Elrohir fue el primero en hablar .

"Hijo de Arathorn te estaremos siempre agradecidos". Elladan volvió a inclinar levemente la cabeza. Arwen comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

"No sabes la que te ha caído encima". Continuó Elrohir.

"Prepárate para sufrir". Siguió su hermano.

"¡Que Elbereth te proteja de la ira de Arwen!". Terminaron los dos a la vez. Su hermana parecía una olla a presión. Sólo falta que le salga humo por las orejas, pensó Alex.

"Creo que más bien os debería proteger a vosotros. Mirad esa cara". Los gemelos siguieron sus indicaciones hasta la cara de su hermana que estaba contorsionada con un gesto de rabia contenida. Y también lo hizo su novio a quien no parecía importarle el genio de su futura esposa. Los tres hombres cruzaron sus miradas y momentos después estallaron en carcajadas acompañados por Arwen a la que se le había pasado el enfado nada más escuchar jovial risa del rey. Alex observaba la escena con escepticismo aunque sentía que su buen humor afloraba. Se dio cuenta de que Aragorn la observaba detenidamente entre risas. Les costo un poco, pero finalmente las risas cesaron.

"Entonces, esta es la dama de la que me has hablado. Mi nombre es Aragorn.". Por primera vez el rey hablaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos. El hombre era indiscutiblemente guapo y ¡no tenía las orejas de punta!. Definitivamente Arwen tenía gusto. Y suerte¡se casaba con nada mas ni nada menos que un rey!. Pero a ver¿es que no hay hombres feos en este mundo¿dónde están las barrigas cerveceras ¿dónde están los hombres con orejas de soplillo¿donde están los hombres peludos, sí , sí, esos que tienen pelos en todas partes, que les salen hasta por la nariz ¿es que han destruido al macho ibérico?. Alex sacudió la cabeza. No es momento, se recordó.

"El mío es Alex, majestad"

"Espero que te lo pases bien esta noche y que te recuperes pronto". Sus palabras parecían sinceras. Si me sigue mirando así me derrito, pensó Alex.

"Gracias".

"Vosotros dos - cuidad - de ella". Amenazó Arwen.

"Que si, que si, no te preocupes". Terminó Elladan mientras que con ayuda de su gemelo la arrastraba hacía el lado derecho de la mesa. Algo traman estos dos, pensó enseguida, que nos pillen confesados.

"¿No comemos?". Preguntó Alex. ¡Comida, necesito comida! La cabeza de Alex no dejaba de repetir lo mismo.

"Un segundo y podremos empezar". Definitivamente algo sucedía. Alex no fue a arrastrada mucho; a unos metros de la pareja de prometidos se encontraba Ada rodeado de seres asexuales, esta vez unos parecían hombres pero la mayoría parecían mujeres, todos perfectos, para variar.

"Buenas noches ada". Los dos volvieron a hablar a la vez. Como Alex no abría la boca tiraron de ella hacía delante.

"Buenas noches". Dijo al fin. Los gemelos parecían algo decepcionados y las sospechas de Alex iban en aumento.

"Querido ada¿Cómo es posible que aumentaras la familia sin avisarnos, nosotros aqui, luchando incesantemente contra los ejercitos de Sauron ". Dijo Elladan.

"Y ahora nos encontramos con una hermanita." Elrohir hizo un gesto hacia Alex. Para entonces la cara de Ada estaba decorada por un leve sonrojo. Los que le rodeaban le miraban con interés.

"¿Se puede saber que hacías todas esas noches en las que – dices – te encontrabas muy ocupado con esas interminables reuniones¿Estabas ocupado con los consejeros o con las consejeras¿Con el papeleo o con las sábanas?". Preguntó Elladan a bocajarro con una voz que parecía un susurro pero que todos los que estaban situados a su alrededor escucharon sin problemas. Ada tenía lo que más bien parecía una insolación y Alex sintió lástima por él. El hombre que tenía delantese había ocupado de ella con cariño a pesar de que no la conocía de nada. Antes de pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

"Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición". Su voz era burlona e irónica y todos los que habían seguido el diálogo estallaron en carcajadas mientras los gemelos tenían la decencia de ruborizarse. Ada le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "No se por que la habéis tomado con el pobre Ada". Inmediatamente Elladan y Elrohir estallaron en carcajadas y los demás, mirando a un perplejo y nuevamente ruborizado Ada, los acompañaron.

"¿Tienes algo que contarnos querido?". Dijo entonces una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que estaba situada a la derecha de Ada. Al parecer Ada y Alex eran los únicos que no encontraban la gracia al asunto porque se miraban como aturdidos entre ellos.

"La culpa es mía por ser desconsiderado". Dijo Ada. "Alex, mi nombre es Elrond señor de Rivendel. Creí que Arwen te lo había dicho". Se disculpó. Alex comenzaba a tener un desagradable presentimiento.

"¿Qué es ada?". Preguntó suavemente inclinándose hacia la puntiaguda oreja de Elrohir.

"Papa". Respondió Elladan. Presentimiento confirmado.

"¡Vosotros dos, bribones¿tomar el pelo de esa forma a vuestro propio padre?". Atacó Alex. "Deberíais pedirle disculpas". Terminó en tono de reproche.

"¡Oh, no, otra Arwen no. Además no lo podemos evitar, es nuestra naturaleza ..." comenzó Elladan pero al ver que Alex levantaba una ceja terminó. "Lo sentimos ada". Elrond sonrió y comentó:

"Si me apuntara cuantas veces me piden disculpas .."

"Habrías terminado con todos los árboles del valle". Terminaron por él sus hijos al unísono. Todos rieron, incluso Elrond, y hasta Alex consiguió que una radiante sonrisa llegase a su rostro.

"¿No tenéis hambre?". Preguntó Elrond. "Iros a comer ya, vuestra - hermana - necesita comida abundante". Ordenó con una sonrisa a sus hijos.

"Si, ada". Los gemelos volvieron a arrastrar a Alex, esta vez se dirigían hacia una de las mesas perpendiculares a la principal que aun tenía sitios libres.

Por fin, pensó Alex, podremos comer. Aunque la verdad es que no le apetecía en absoluto. Deja ya de lamentarte, se reprochó, tienes una nueva misión¡hacer que una vaca a tu lado parezca una lombriz! Y para eso hay que seguir una dieta estricta. Hay que comer estrictamente todo lo que haya sobre la mesa, sin excepción. Seguía tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destinación hasta que Elladan soltó su brazo para hacer que se sentara a la mesa. Alex se sentó con Elladan a su derecha y Elrohir en frente.

"Comida". Dijo Elladan. "Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Alex que te apetece?". Alex miró entre los platos que había dispuestos en la mesa pero no reconoció nada. Lo que más se parecía a algo que hubiese comido antes eran una especie de patatas asadas con una salsa rara por encima. Valor, se recordó, si no recuperas fuerzas no sales de aquí nunca.

"Yo quiero un poco de todo". Elrohir la miró divertido. "Parece una fiesta importante, y parece que mucha gente se ha molestado en cocinar estupendos platos. Habrá que hacer lo honores".

"¡Así se habla!". Elladan llenó su plato y Alex no tuvo valor de preguntar que era. Así que empezó a comer.

"No está mal". Comentó después de un par de cucharadas. Los gemelos siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron también a comer.

"Por cierto¿qué se celebra?". Preguntó casualmente entre bocados. Ahora la miraban como si fuera una marciana. Genial, pensó, ahora sacaran una cruz y querrán expulsar al demonio de mi interior.

"Realmente no se de donde has salido". Dijo Elladan al fin. "Estamos celebrando el fin de la guerra, la caída de Sauron y el regreso del rey¿te parece poco?". Elladan se levantó con su jarra en la mano. "¡Por el rey de Gondor!". Gritó. Todo los comensales se levantaron.

"¡Por el rey de Gondor!". Vitoreó todo el comedor. Cuando se volvieron a sentar los gemelos la miraban con una sonrisa. Alex comenzaba a comprender porque toda la gente estaba tan feliz a su alrededor.

"Es una fiesta muy importante entonces". Cogió su jarra y se la tendió a Elrohir. "¡Habrá que beber para celebrarlo!". Elladan la miraba perplejo, pero pronto comenzó a reír.

"¿Te gusta la cerveza?"

"Hmm, no es mi bebida favorita, pero servirá igual". Contestó mientras Elrohir le tendía su jarra llena.

"Creo hermanita, que nos vamos a llevar muy bien". Dijo Elladan alzando su jarra. "Por una larga amistad"

"Por una pronta recuperación". Dijo Elrohir

"Por una larga borrachera". Concluyó Alex.

Los tres rieron. Al principio Alex no reconoció su voz, hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho que parecía que la risa saliese de la garganta de otra persona. Pero la sensación que la acompañó era muy grata. Los gemelos la miraban triunfantes, y Alex intuyó que habían estado toda la noche intentando que se riera. No sabía como, pero por unos pocos minutos habían conseguido que se olvidase de todo. Alex sonrió mirándolos.

"Par de granujas". Dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Seguro que siempre se salen con la suya, pensó, aunque bien pensado con este encanto ¿quién les va a negar algo?. "Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche. Además pienso agotaros esta noche a los dos¡aunque tenga que estar bailando hasta la madrugada!. Pero primero hay que comer". Terminó mirando su plato aun medio lleno. Obligándose, volvió a coger el cubierto y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Sí, señora". Dijeron los dos comiendo con ella. Alex terminó su plato y volvió a llenarlo mientras sus acompañantes le miraban con cara de no se como te cabe tanta comida. Alex les guiñó un ojo.

"Es que tengo que ganar un poco de peso". Dijo mientras las puertas del comedor se abrían de nuevo. Mucha gente se giró hacia ellas para dar la bienvenida a los que entraban, debían de ser importantes, y fue por eso que Alex fue tentada también a mirar.

El cubierto que iba camino de su boca nunca llegó a su destino porque delante de sus ojos se encontró toda su vida.

* * *

_Un gallifante para quien me diga quien/quienes acaban de entrar por la puerta, xD_

**Andraya TheLat:** Pronto, lo que se dice pronto no ha sido, se acercan examenes ... que miedo¿Porque los días no tienen 48 horas, por lo de la confusión con ada ... los gemelos no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad ... yo no lo hubiese hecho. xD. Gracias por seguir la historia ! snif snif me pongo más lagrimera q una miss snif snif deseo la paz en el mundo snif

**Voldie on Varsity Track:** hablar lo que se dice hablar, no hablo, berreo el idioma q no es lo mismo. Eso sí me gustan mucho las pelis en versión original y los libros, soy una fan de preston&child ! Gracias por el esfuerzo.


	6. A menos de cincuenta metros

_Bueno, la verdad es que resulta fácil hacer el recuento de gallifantes ... sólo ha respondido una persona ... (creo que a la gente ya no le gustan los gallifantes con lo chulos que estaban, xD)_

_El recuento queda así:_

_En primera posición está _Andraya **TheLat **_que ha conseguido cinco gallifantes, de hecho sólo se olvidó de Gandalf, hay que decir queesta chica tiene talento para todo._

_Y en segundo posición está _**ghiki **_con un gallifante que no contestó directamente a la pregunta pero como nombró a Légolas le doy uno. Bien pensado le doy dos porque me cae bien. Por cierto me alegra que te gustaran los gemelos, es que Alex es un poco trágica y alguien tenía que meterle un poco de tontería en su vida y a Elrond lo veía yo muy serio._

_Yo sigo repartiendo gallifantes para quien me diga como es Alex.. no lo he dicho todavía porque dudo en una cosa. A ver si alguien me yuda:D_

* * *

**A MENOS DE CINCUENTA METROS**

Las puertas dobles del gran comedor se abrieron para abrir paso a un grupo de la más pintoresco que se puede imaginar. Al principio Alex pensó que sería un grupo cómico, ya que para ella se parecían más a un grupo de circo que a uno de héroes. Los primeros en entrar fueron dos pequeños, que aunque poseían la estatura de un niño de siete años tenían cara de hombres adultos, seguidos muy de cerca por algo con barba un poco más alto; les siguieron dos pequeños más, uno de los cuales parecía enfermizo y, aun en la distancia, Alex notó que tenía unos brillantes ojos azules. Y a pesar de lo estrambótico que resultaba, el extraño grupo fue recibido entre vítores y les lanzaban miradas de admiración y multitud de preguntas mientras intentaban llegar a la mesa principal. Aunque los participantes de la fiesta no compartían el deseo de que llegaran a su destino y se empeñaban en ser obstáculos vivientes ralentizando su camino todo lo posible.

Alex, sorprendida por la escena, estaba a punto de comentar algo a los gemelos aprovechando el buen ánimo en el que se encontraba cuando por las puertas que aun no se habían cerrado aparecieron dos altas figuras. Una de ellas era un anciano con una larga barba plateada que vestía una despampanante túnica blanca a juego con su persona. La otra era un hombre de largos cabellos rubios. Alex sabía que no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar extraño en el que se encontraba, pero al verlo aparecer por la puerta algo en su interior había saltado. Fijó más la vista en él mientras se abría paso hacía el rey y su prometida evitando el torrente e mujeres que se le intentaban tirar, literalmente, al cuello, y entonces el reconocimiento la golpeó. El cubierto que intentaba llegar a su boca quedó en suspenso, su corazón se volvió loco en su pecho y sus pulmones se negaron a funcionar. Tan fuerte era la impresión que Alex sintió que en su pecho se le clavaban dagas ardientes. Él estaba a menos de cincuenta metros de ella. Alex empezó a respirar con agitación. No podía ser, pensó, no puede ser él, es imposible. Y sin embargo reconoció su forma de caminar, sus gestos cuando hablaba con la pareja, la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios y cuando su risa baño el gran comedor de cabo a rabo, Alex no sabía si llorar, gritar o morirse en aquel mismo instante.

"Alex?" . La voz de Elladan la obligó a desviar la vista para mirarlo y cuando su mirada hizo contacto con la suya vio preocupación pintada en sus ojos grises. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó recomponerse, pero en su mente no dejaban de aparecer recuerdos y las palabras no llegaban a su boca. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo que su cabeza volviese a su sitio.

"Quien es?". Preguntó al final haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y agradeciendo que su voz no le hubiese fallado.

"El príncipe Légolas del bosque Negro". Respondió Elladan mirándola con curiosidad. "Te gusta?". Sus labios se empezaban a curvar en media sonrisa. Pero Alex no respondía, simplemente miraba al príncipe.

"Preséntamelo". Ordenó girándose hacia su acompañante. Su mirada tenía una intensidad tan abrumadora que hizo que a el menor de los hermanos le recorriese un escalofrío.

"Con mucho gusto". Elladan se levantó y, después de retirarle la silla, le tendió la mano para acompañarla, la cual Alex aceptó de buen gusto porque no confiaba que sus piernas la sostuvieran.

Mientras caminaban a su encuentro, la cabeza de Alex no dejaba de repetirle que se estaba engañando, que no era él, que simplemente las apariencias le estaban gastando una mala jugada. Pero otra parte de ella argumentaba que hablar con él y mirarlo directamente a los ojos sería la única forma de estar totalmente segura, y aún una tercera decía que pronto se despertaría en el hospital del sueño que estaba viviendo y que, otra vez, se le habría escapado de entre las manos.

Cuando llegaron ante él, Elladan soltó a Alex y dio un paso más tocando el hombro del príncipe que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado por detrás. Éste se giró y sonriendo abrazó al gemelo con efusividad.

"Veo que su alteza nos honra esta noche con su presencia". Dijo con tono irónico mientras se separaba de él y cogía la mano de Alex.

"No empecemos Ell que no llevo mi arco esta noche". Contestó el rubio fingiendo amenaza. Ambos rieron un poco y Elladan la empujó con la mano haciendo que se adelantase mientras hablaba.

"Permíteme que te presente a la joven dama que me acompaña esta noche. Su nombre es Alex. Alex este es el príncipe Légolas". Al terminar tendió la mano que le tenía cogida al príncipe que la cogió y se la llevo a los labios.

"Un placer conocerla". Dijo besándole la mano. "Espero que disfrute de esta noche". Sonreía divertido mientras le soltaba la mano. "Aunque seguro que con un acompañante tan ... vigoroso como Ell será difícil aburrirse".

Definitivamente era él. Pese a que tenía el pelo mucho más largo, pese a las orejas de punta, pese a lo extraño de su ropa, pese a que sus ojos no habían mostrado reconocimiento mientras la miraban. Pese a todo, Alex – sabía – que era él. Y aunque cuando besó su mano sintió que el dolor la carcomía por dentro y que estallaría en llanto de un momento a otro, el dolor ahora había desaparecido por completo. Alex sintió que la ira irracional la inundaba y se deslizaba por su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no reconocerla¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que estaba con otro hombre ¿Por muy atractivo que fuese? Su cara debía de haber enrojecido porque Légolas la miró un poco arrepentido.

"No era mi intención avergonzarla, mi dama". Dijo rápidamente confundiendo el rubor que la ira había causado con la vergüenza. Alex creía que le arrancaría la cabeza allí mismo. Estaba a punto de saltar encima de él y sacarle aquellos preciosos ojos de la cara. Y luego se los haría tragar. Sí, eso estaría bien.

"Alex?". La voz de Elladan la sacó de su trance asesino. "Te encuentras bien?". Había comenzado a temblar de forma incontrolable y ahora también el príncipe la miraba preocupado.

"No era mi intención ..." . Comenzó.

"No es culpa tuya amigo". Que no lo era, quería gritar Alex indignada. "Alex está algo enferma y la fiesta de esta noche estará siendo agotadora para ella". La fiesta era perfecta hasta que él entró, respondió Alex en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces será mejor que no la cansemos innecesariamente y disfrute en calma de la fiesta. Hasta luego". Y se encaminó hacía su lugar en la mesa principal.

Alex se quedó allí plantada sintiendo como su vena psicópata aumentaba. Lo que ella quería hacer no era disfrutar de la fiesta si no chillarle a la cara que quien era él y que había hecho con su marido. Que como se atrevía a tener su cara, o hablar con su voz, o mirarla con sus ojos sin reconocerla. Se quedó allí, mirando el hueco que había dejado hasta que Elladan, cogiéndola del brazo, la arrastro de nuevo hacía la mesa donde espera Elrohir. Se sentaron en sus sillas y Elladan la miró preocupado.

"Que sucede, lo conoces?". Preguntó.

"A quien?". Quiso saber su hermano.

"Al príncipe". Ambos la miraron esperando una respuesta. Alex aún tenía la miraba ausente así que Elladan volvió a hacer contacto físico con ella tocándole el brazo.

"No, no lo conozco". Respondió al fin. "Simplemente lo confundí con otra persona".

"Oh, yo creía que te gustaba". Dijo Elrohir acercándole el plato que había dejado abandonado.

"A quien? A mi?"

"No, a mi hermano. No has visto como se miraban los dos tortolitos?". Bromeó Elrohir.

"Hmm, es posible aunque no me había fijado en eso". No sabía como lo hacían pero tenía ganas de sonreír de nuevo.

"Bueno dejando aparte el amor imposible de mi hermano, no nos has dicho si te gusta". Dijo con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal debido a el puntapié que había recibido por debajo de la mesa de parte de su hermano.

"Ni hablar! Pero lo habéis visto bien?". Alex maldecía internamente que los gemelos fueran tan observadores.

"Que le pasa? Las mujeres opinan que es hermoso". Respondió Elladan perplejo.

"Sólo las mujeres?". Volvió a bromear su hermano.

"Rohir ...".

"Obviamente las mujeres de por aquí no tienen buen criterio"

"Dicen que incluso los rayos del sol envidian el color rubio pálido de sus largos cabellos". Dijo Elrohir.

"Parece una mujer con esas dos trenzas que lleva. Y su color no es nada del otro mundo. Seguro que en verano la gente a su alrededor tiene que llevar protección en los ojos para no quedarse ciegos. Muy poco práctico." Remató Alex arrugando la nariz mientras los gemelos se reían.

"Dicen que su piel está besada por los rayos de la luna". Continuó Elladan.

"Está tan pálido que parece un fantasma o una sábana. Imagínate el susto que se pegará la gente cuando lo encuentre por la noche deambulando por su palacio. Seguro que más de uno se ha tirado por la ventana pensando que lo perseguía. Lo que le hace falta es un poco más de trabajo al sol". Lo gemelos la miraban divertidos.

"Dicen que los rasgos de su cara son delicados y perfectos". Contraatacó Elrohir.

"Eso es discutible. Cierto es que son delicados ... tanto que más bien deberían estar en la cara de una mujer. No poseen la rudeza de la masculinidad y carecen de personalidad así que, para mi, distan mucho de ser perfectos." No saben con quien están discutiendo, pensó Alex divertida.

"Dicen que sus ojos son brillantes como el reflejo de un cielo abierto de primavera". Elladan no se daba por vencido.

"Cierto, tan brillantes que parece un gusiluz". Los gemelos la miraron con cara extraña. "Además yo prefiero las tormentas, los cielos espejados de primavera me dan alergia".

"Dicen ..."

"Dicen, dicen, dicen ... Y que importará lo que digan? Si la verdad es que a mi me gustan los hombres morenos, de facciones duras y con ojos tempestuosos?" Alex los miró con una sonrisa traviesa mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto de inocencia. "Además si vienen a pares, me gustan más". Los tres se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando las risas terminaron Alex bostezó.

"Lo siento. Creo que estoy un poco cansada".

"No tienes que disculparte". Dijo Elrohir. "Será mejor que te acompañemos hasta tu habitación y descanses. Aunque no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de esta conversación. Ell tiene muy buena memoria a la hora de acosar a la gente"

"Menuda reputación me estas dando, hermanito".

"La que te ganas". Respondieron Elrohir y Alex a la vez. Todos volvieron a reír.

Todos se levantaron y los gemelos se volvieron a colocar en sus respectivas posiciones para escoltar a su nueva hermanita a su habitación. La noche aún era muy joven pero Alex parecía realmente agotada. Y es que una vez la ira hubo pasado, había dejado un hueco enorme en su interior que la melancolía amenazaba con ocupar. Alex sólo deseaba no romperse hasta llegar a la intimidad de su cuarto. Una vez hubieron llegado, uno de ellos abrió la puerta y entraron dentro.

"Si necesitas algo llámanos, estamos en la puerta de al lado". Dijo Elladan.

"Dormís los dos en la misma habitación?". Preguntó intentando que su cabeza no pensase en – él - .

"Bueno yo tendría que dormir en esta habitación ..".Dijo Elrohir mientras Alex lo miró culpable. "No te sientas culpable, he dormido muchas veces con mi hermano. Además creo que le gusta ". Y le guiñó un ojo a Alex. Poco después recibía una buena colleja.

"Si me ocurre algo chillaré"

"Si chillas tendrás aquí a veinte elfos al instante, incluido Légolas que duerme en la puerta de la derecha". Dijo Elrohir masajeándose el golpe.

Alex ya no podía más y la mención de Légolas terminó de hundirla. Sintiendo que sus piernas no aguantaban más su peso, Alex se dejó caer en la cama mientras las lágrimas, que creía que no podría volver a verter, salían rebeldes por sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió en un llanto desesperado mientras los gemelos se miraban entre ellos impotentes ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentaron hablar con ella y animarla con alguna broma pero Alex parecía no poder escucharles. El dolor la estaba consumiendo y lo único que podía hacer era llorar a lágrima viva. Así que Elladan hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se tumbo sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo mirándola, y Elrohir, imitando a su hermano, se tumbó al otro lado y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda; ambos intentando crear contacto físico. Alex lo agradeció, como agradeció su silencio y apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Elladan y mientras oía como Elrohir tatareaba una suave canción dejó que el cansancio se apoderase de ella.

Aún durmiendo lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y es que su último pensamiento fue que él estaba a menos de cincuenta metros y se le volvía a escapar de las manos.


	7. Un largo dia de trabajo

_**Andraya TheLat:** Yo también quiero unos hermanos mayores como ellos! Y es que yo soy la mayor ... no he tenido nunca hermanos mayores ... pero si hubiese tenido ... los hubiese querido a ellos. No te preocupes por Gandalf yo también lo tengo discriminado y todavía no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera le he dejado saludar! Gracias por los ánimos que me hacen mucha mucha ilusión!_

_**Ghiki**: Te parece fuerte? Además crees que su marido SOLO era como él, xD. Soy cruel ... lo se. Yo también quiero un Légolas (un poco menos rubio, bueno de igual, le tinto el pelo y listos). No descartes que uno de los gemelos se prende de Alex... xDD_

_**Ely **: Primeramente con el pedazo de review que me ha dejado te doy todos los gallifantes que quieras tu di un número y yo te los apunto! Bueno y ahora me explico o, mejor dicho, me intento explicar. Que conste que esto es fruto de mentes enfermas de estudiantes de informática ... así que te puedes esperar cualquier cosa._

_Estábamos un día mis amigos y yo en el sitio donde más tiempo pasan los estudiantes, es decir, la cafetería, y entre poner a caldo a mocosoft y comentar que íbamos a hacer este finde la conversación derivó de alguna forma que todavía no me explico hacía sendas filosóficas. En concreto terminamos hablando de la perfección y de cómo en la antigüedad idealizaban la perfección (el mundo católico claro está) en las figuras de los ángeles, y que por tanto la perfección no tenía sexo pues los ángeles son asexuales , aunque nos los pinten como querubines o jóvenes muy guapos. En ese punto uno de mis amigos que es tan fanático del señor de los anillos como yo dijo que había muchos ejemplos en la literatura como los elfos de Tolkien, lo que causó el clic en la conversación fue mi compañera del alma, que no prestando mucha atención a la conversación volvió a la Tierra en ese mismo instante para soltar una perla de la sabiduría y la deducción ¿Entonces los elfos son asexuales¡Joder, pues yo creía que el Elrond ese era un tío!. La respuesta de todo el grupo fue revolcarnos por el suelo de risa mientras que mi compañera me miraba con cara de y ahora que he dicho. Desde entonces la perfección, los ángeles son asexuales. Es por esto que cuando Alex despierta por primera vez y se encuentra cara a cara con Arwen la confunde con un ángel porque es más que hermosa y, recordando la catequesis, deduce que debe de ser asexual._

_Y es que, aunque parezca imposible, mi amiga NO sabe que son los elfos, NO ha leído ninguno de los libros del señor de los anillos y NO ha visto ninguna de las películas. De hecho fue en ella en quien pensé cuando empecé a escribir esta historia. Aunque también es cierto que si que sabe que los libros existen y las películas también porque yo le he achuchado constantemente con la historia para que lea los libros. De todas formas puedes suponer que para la historia no existen las películas y Alex no ha leído nunca los libros. De hecho una vez le pregunte a mi amiga que haría si apareciese en el mundo creado por Tolkien y sabes lo que me contestó? "Seguramente no me enteraría donde estoy nunca. No los asociaría. Pero estoy segura de una cosa, me tiraba a Elrond sin pensármelo! (Por si no lo has notado le vuelven loca los morenos)._

_Siento si te ha ofendido algo ... pero es que a veces esto utilizo mis vivencias para escribir y las charlas de locos que tenemos tienden a salir reflejadas ... sorry de nuevo (sonrojada) no pretendía enfadar a nadie sino dar una vista diferente de alguien que cae de repente en un mundo que no conoce y se encuentra con alguien tan perfecto y con esas orejas!_

_Otra cosa es que si hubieses estado en el pellejo de Alex te aseguro yo que no estarías saltando de gusto, ni tendrías ganas de averiguar nada ... ejem aun le quedan cosas que pasar a esta chica._

_Por cierto de veras crees que el marido de Alex SOLO es igualito a Légolas? XD._

_PD. Estoy loca, lo se. No se si te he aclarado algo o te he liado más aún!_

_**ElY BrOdY:** Los gallifantes eran una especie de muñecos que daban como puntos en un programa de televisión cuando yo era pequeña. Era un programa muy divertido : grababan a los niños pequeños intentando definir algo con sus palabras y luego los concursantes tenía que adivinar que habían definido. Si lo acertaban les daba un gallifante! Bueno te digo que has acertado que tiene el pelo largo y que tiene ojeras y es alta ... en cuanto a personalidad si es sarcástica, divertida y sentimental, muy sentimental. En cuanto al color de la piel si lees el capítulo te darás cuenta de que no puede ser blanca ...xD La cuenta asciende ha 5 gallifantes, aunque tienes razón mereces más te doy 10, xD . Este también es mi primer fic ... Gracias por los comentarios!_

_Y ahora, después de tanto rollo, el capítulo!_

* * *

**UN LARGO DÍA DE TRABAJO**

La luz se filtraba suavemente en la habitación cuando Alex despertó debido a los escalofríos que le provocaba la suave brisa de la mañana . Se giró en la cama buscando calor cuando sintió como alguien la arropaba con una suave sábana. Se volvió a girar hacia el lado por el que había sido arropada, esta vez más despierta, y entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los gemelos que la observaban desde unas sillas con atención.

"Buenos días". Dijo con la voz aún teñida por el sueño.

"Te encuentras bien?". Preguntó Elrohir. La mayoría del tiempo era él quien observaba las reacciones de Alex mientras dejaba que su hermano hablara. No en balde habían pasada cientos de años con su ada de instrucción. Y no sólo en el arte de la guerra. También les había tocado contabilidad, diplomacia, y, por supuesto, siendo hijos del gran sanador que era Elrond, el delicado hacer de curar. Junto a su padre había aprendido que no todas las enfermedades son físicas y que son justamente estas las que son más difíciles de sanar. Era evidente que algo atormentaba a Alex y, aunque tanto su hermano como él se morían de ganas de interrogarla hasta que sacaran algo en claro, los dos sabían que más que ayudarla terminarían por hundirla por completo. Cuando ella estuviera preparada, hablaría, porque todos los enfermos terminaban haciéndolo. Pero es que, justamente, ninguno de los dos era famoso por su paciencia.

"Mucho mejor.". Alex intentó sonreír pero aun se encontraba muy adormilada y se le escapó un bostezo. Y era verdad, su estómago estaba lleno por la cena de la tarde anterior y se sentía descansada. No había tenido ni sueños ni pesadillas esa noche.

"Entonces te dejaremos para que te bañes y te vistas mientras vamos a por tu desayuno". Elladan se levantó e hizo un gesto para que su hermano lo acompañase. "Te hemos dejado una muda en esta silla". Sonrió y salió por la puerta arrastrando a su hermano.

Alex se desperezó como un gato y rodó fuera de la cama. Siempre había sido una persona madrugadora y ahora que su cuerpo parecía que comenzaba a responderle de nuevo estaba deseando deambular por toda la ciudad que había visto cuando llegó con ada, Elrond, se corrigió mentalmente, y con Arwen. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para encontrarse la tina ya prepara con el agua humeante. Con la presteza que la caracterizaba estuvo limpia y vestida en diez minutos. El nuevo vestido que los gemelos le habían encontrado era de un azul profundo y flotaba extrañamente alrededor de ella cuando andaba. Le venía algo ancho, seguramente porque estaba demasiado delgada, pero como tenía un cinturón a juego, lo apretó hasta que la prenda estuvo ceñida a su cintura. Y como las mangas eran largas y algo anchas, las recogió como pudo hasta los codos. Se cepilló enérgicamente y se recogió el pelo en una larga trenza. Cuando por fin se miró en el espejo descubrió que sus ojeras, a pesar de que aun existían, eran mucho menos pronunciadas que antes. Volvió al dormitorio para descubrir que los gemelos no habían vuelto y se sentó en una silla para esperarles.

Alex nunca había sido paciente. No le gustaba estar sin hacer nada porque su cabeza siempre empezaba a divagar hacía sus problemas, que en mayor o en menor medida siempre existían, y esto sólo conseguía deprimirla. Alex miró a su alrededor pensando en lo bonito que parecía todo y se preguntó por millonésima vez dónde estaba. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquel lugar sólo se le ocurría una explicación: seguramente estaba en coma y este mundo no era más de una creación de su subconsciente para poder estar con EL, para poder volver a verlo vivir. Seguramente de un momento a otro despertaría o , peor aún moriría, y saldría de donde fuera que estuviera. Pero aunque en su cabeza esta parecía la respuesta más plausible, Alex no dejaba de preguntarse como su subconsciente tenía tanta capacidad creativa, porque obviamente su subconsciente era ella. Y ella no tenía imaginación. Empezó a revolverse incómoda en la silla. Quedarse allí plantada no haría que nada mejorase y los gemelos no parecían tener prisa por regresar, así que saltó de la silla y se encaminó hacía la puerta.

Asomando la nariz por el pasillo miró a un lado y a otro comprobando que los gemelos no estaban a la vista se deslizó silenciosamente por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que había tomado para ir a la fiesta el día anterior. Paso por unos cuantos pasillos más, todos bastante espectaculares, y por fin llegó a un gran patio exterior que comunicaban con las cuadras del castillo. El patio parecía algo destartalado, como si hubiese habido un terremoto; algunos ladrillos estaban caídos y en alguna parte del muro habían enormes agujeros. Las cuadras no estaban mucho mejor pero aún se tenían en pie y resguardaban a los caballos de la intemperie. Alex entró en los establos movida por la curiosidad y descubrió que eran los más amplios que había visto en toda su vida. Ante ella habían docenas de compartimentos llenos de caballos que debían haber pasado tiempos mejores porque, aunque bien atendidos (tenían heno fresco y agua limpia), la mayoría de los corceles estaban llenos de heridas, como si hubiesen salido de un campo de batalla. Toda la gente que había por el palacio parecía estar ocupada con las reparaciones del edificio y, supuso Alex, con la reconstrucción de la ciudad y los animales habían sido tratados con anterioridad de sus heridas pero aun estaban muy sucios y quedaban rasguños sin atender.

Acercándose al primer compartimiento de la derecha descubrió un precioso corcel marrón lleno de barro y polvo. Alargó la mano para acariciarle el cuello y el animal lanzó un suave relincho y se acercó a ella hasta rozarle la nariz. Alex sonrió frotándolo con más vigorosidad, sin pensárselo más, entró en el compartimiento. Mirando alrededor localizó un cepillo, un cubo y jabón. Lleno el cubo de agua y con el jabón empezó a lavar al animal que parecía estar más que feliz de dejarse hacer. Observó al corcel y, reconociendo los gestos, aumentó la fuerza al frotar su lomo. Se encontraba por primera vez como en su casa desde que había caído en aquel lugar.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia recordó la casa donde había vivido casi toda su vida. Era una casa blanca muy grande con dos pisos y un altillo toda rodeada de campos. También en su casa había establos, aunque eran mucho más pequeños que los del palacio, y un par de ciruelos detrás de la casa. Su hogar estaba, como muchas veces le habían recordado, alejado del mundo civilizado. Cuando era pequeña su padre tenía que llevarla en coche al colegio y, cuando creció lo suficiente para poder ir sola, tardaba más de media hora caminando en llegar. Pese a la incomodidad, a ella nunca le había importado. Le encantaba el campo y le encantaba trabajar con las manos. Nunca había destacado en sus estudios, no es que fuese la más tonta de la clase, ni mucho menos, Alex solía aprobarlo todo con más o menos facilidad, pero no es, simplemente, no le gustaba.

Cuando tenía doce años, Alex tenía toda la pinta de un muchacho. Todos sus compañeros de clase solían burlarse de ella por eso pero no le molestaba en absoluto porque tenía le fuerza física necesaria para hacer a más de uno arrepentirse de sus palabras. Por aquel entonces su padre trabajaba de sol a sombra en sus campos mientras que su madre se dedicaba a la casa, coser y cocinar (su mermelada de ciruelas era famosa por la zona y sus tartas también) y Alex se repartía su tiempo libre entre la cocina de su madre y perseguir a su padre por los campos y ayudarlo con los animales que tenían. Pero entonces su padre sufrió su primer ataque al corazón. No es que fuese un hombre mayor pero había trabajado demasiado duramente toda su vida, dijo el médico, y necesita descansar más. Así que contrataron un chico joven para que su padre no tuviera que cargar con todo el peso de los campos. Alex empezó a levantarse muy temprano por las mañanas para hacer parte del trabajo en los campos con su padre hasta la hora de irse a la escuela y de ayudarlo en cuanto volvía de la misma. Ahora tenían que pagar a quien les ayudaba y no entraba el mismo dinero en casa y por esta razón Alex doblaba sus esfuerzos todos los días.

Recién cumplidos los dieciséis años su padre sufrió un segundo ataque y esta vez el doctor fue tajante: o dejaba de trabajar o la próxima vez sería la última. Alex dejó definitivamente los estudios y obligó a su padre a guardar reposo mientras que ella se ocupaba de todo el trabajo en los campos. Su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo argumentando que él y su madre habían trabajado durante años para que ella tuviese una buena educación y Alex tardó semanas en hacerle comprender que ella no quería estudiar, que disfrutaba trabajando en el campo. Por fin accedió y dejó que su madre lo cuidase mientras guarda el reposo que su corazón necesitaba, pero al año, Alex notó que algo no iba bien. Su padre había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y, es que para él, no había nada como trabajar su tierra. Así que con los ahorros que había conseguido hasta el momento compró un invernadero cerca de su casa que hacía algunos años que no se utilizaba y le dijo a su padre que sería maravilloso tener flores para adornar la casa en fiestas. Así, todos los días después de venir de trabajar se acercaba al invernadero para ayudar a su padre a plantar todo tipo de flores y la chispa de ilusión en sus ojos volvió.

Alex sabía bien cuales eran sus defectos y sus virtudes, ella hacía, principalmente, dos cosas bien: trabajar y mandar. Prueba de ello fue que en los dos años que ella administró los campos de su padre había triplicado su capital. No sólo eso, sino que las flores que salían del invernadero eran muy cotizadas por la zona y había tenido que contratar otras dos personas para ayudarla. A los dieciocho años y pasando por poco el metro ochenta de estatura Alex no podía ser confundida con un chico, y tenía grandes planes de futuro. Ya tenía en mente la compra de unos campos cercanos a los suyos, pertenecientes a una familia vecina que no se podía hacer cargo de ellos y cuyos hijos se habían ido a la ciudad no queriendo trabajar la tierra de sus padres. Entones su padre murió. Un día fue a ayudarlo como siempre en el invernadero y se lo encontró en el suelo, ya sin vida. Fue un duro golpe par ella, que había adorado a su padre, de carácter fuerte, siempre estricto pero cariñoso; aunque fue peor para su madre, que a las pocas semanas murió también, habiéndose apagado poco a poco sin su marido. Una noche se durmió y cuando Alex fue a despertarla ala mañana siguiente para decirle que el desayuno ya estaba no tuvo respuesta. Alex aún añoraba la dulzura de su mamá. Y pese a que fue duro, Alex siguió siendo viviendo feliz porque de algún modo, sus padres la habían amado tanto, que el ser desgraciada hubiese sido traicionar su memoria. Además comenzó a prepararse la entrada a la universidad porque pensaba estudiar agrónomos mientras seguía haciendo que su capital creciese.

Alex sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos enjuagando al muy agradecido caballo que parecía querer restregar la cabeza contra ella. Alex rió y saltó hacía atrás cuando quiso morderle la oreja pero el vestido que llevaba era demasiado largo y terminó de forma muy poco digna con sus posaderas en el suelo. Cuando el animal se acercó a ella de nuevo Alex notó que cojeaba levemente y, buscando alrededor de nuevo, encontró una venda que apretó de forma experta a la pata torcida.

"Menos mal que eres un caballo". Dijo Alex. "Porque yo sólo se ocuparme de caballos y de perros". El animal hizo un sonido como de afirmación y Alex sonrió.

"Nos has cambiado por un bicho de cuatro patas?". Preguntó Elladan apareciendo por la puerta con su hermano.

"No os he oído entrar. Me habéis asustado!". Alex miró a Elladan y vio que tenía pintada en la cara una mueca de niño ofendido. "Además sois vosotros los que me habéis dejado abandonada en la habitación".

"Hemos ido a por tu desayuno. Y como no sabíamos que te gustaba ..". Comenzó Elrohir.

"Pues nada, que mi lindo hermanito se ha pasado más de media hora eligiendo que íbamos a llevarte para luego llevárnoslo todo!".Terminó su gemelo. Alex miró a un enrojecido Elrohir y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias Rohir". Le dijo Alex imitando como lo llamaba su gemelo y Elrohir sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"No deberías ocuparte de esto, seguro que alguien que puede hacerlo".

"Todo el mundo parece ocupado con la reconstrucción de la ciudad y el palacio, y estos animales necesitan que se ocupen de ellos". Mientras hablaba acariciaba la cabeza del caballos que acababa de limpiar y este emitía sonidos de placer. "Además me gusta limpiar caballos". Los gemelos la miraban como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. "Es cierto, lo único malo es este dichoso vestido, no os lo toméis a mal, es bonito, pero es que es incomodísimo!". Alex se revolvió ajustándose el vestido y los gemelos comenzaron a reír.

"Bueno no tenemos nada mejor que hacer hoy, no nos esperan en ninguna parte, así que mientras yo voy a por el desayuno que hemos dejado en el cuarto, vosotros podéis empezar a trabajar". Elladan hizo un gesto hacia las decenas de caballos apostados en las cuadras.

"Por más que intentes escabullirte Ell, quedarán caballos para cuando vuelvas". Le contestó Alex con ironía.

"Lástima". Fue la lacónica respuesta. Y salió de las cuadras camino de nuevo a la habitación de Alex.

"Bueno será mejor que empecemos, o no acabaremos nunca!" Dijo Elrohir. "Nos esperan nuestros amigos". Alex sonrió, a este par no hay quien los paré, pensó, han tardado menos de cinco segundos en ponerse a limpiar caballos con esas rúnicas tan elaboradas que llevan.

"Es cierto nos espera un largo, largo día de trabajo". Sentenció Alex mientras le ofrecía la mejor de sus sonrisas y se metía en el siguiente compartimiento con el cubo y la esponja preparados.

TBC ...


	8. Un improvisado concurso de tiro con arco

**GhiKi:**_: Mi madre suele decir :"sarna con gusto, no pica". Y es cierto. No te preocupes por Alex , aunque ha sufrido grandes palos, no ha sido siempre desgraciada. Primero tenía unos padres que la querían muchichisimo y luego un marido que la adoraba. ¿qué más puede pedir?_

**Andraya TheLat**: _la verdad es que cuanto más escribo de ellos, más se parecen a los Wesley (un poco más maduros eso sí). Bueno, que puedo decir, me gustan los chicos traviesos. Los del marido - clon – de - Légolas lo dejo para más adelante ... con suerte se verá más claro._

**ElY BrOdY**_ No te llames tonta a ti misma! Snif snif snif snif. Para eso ya hay en la vida un montón de capullos! Uff siento el venazo pero no lo puedo evitar!. Me hace mucha ilu que te guste mi fic:-)._

**Ely**: _mira que os gustan los ojos verdes y el pelo moreno!. Pues los tendréis, muhahahahaha pero tendréis que esperar al próximo capitulo para leerlo. XDD_

_Libertad para las hermanas mayores! Y muchos gemelos morenos para todas ellas!_

UN IMPROVISADO CONCURSO DE TIRO CON ARCO 

Al atardecer, cuando ya no entraba más luz en los establos, tres figuras desfallecidas marchaban hacía el palacio. Alex notaba como la mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban por el trabajo al que habían sido sometidos. Mirando a sus dos acompañantes se dio cuenta de que, aunque parecían haberse revolcado por el barro (los tres estaban cubierto por barro, polvo y suciedad en general), no parecían muy cansados.

"Y yo que pensaba que podría agotaros". Comentó Alex de camino a su habitación.

"Ja, comparado al trabajo que nos hace a hacer ada, esto ha sido como machacar a un orco". Contestó Elladan intentando quitar el polvo de la que era una espléndida túnica.

"Y nosotros que pensábamos que nos libraríamos de trabajar porque éramos invitados ..". Elrohir ya lo había dado por imposible, la suciedad estaba incrustada en su piel.

"Siento haberos estropeado las vacaciones". Alex empezaba asentirse culpable. Al entrar en el castillo avanzaron por un pasillo en ruinas que Alex no había pisado antes. "Parece que tardarán años en reconstruir todo lo que se ha dañado, ni siquiera han empezado por este pasillo, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando llegarán al patio".

"Según ada más que años van a tardar siglos si siguen a este paso". Explicó Elrohir. "No se cuando celebrarán la fiesta de la boda de Estel"

"Estel?"

"El rey. La boda de nuestra hermana. Bueno la otra. La que tiene las orejas un poco de punta". Clarificó Elladan con una sonrisa.

"Lo que no se yo aún es porque las tiene de punta ...". Susurró Alex para sí.

"Por que es una elfa?". Elrohir intentaba mantener la compostura pero su hermano se había girado hacia el lado contrario. Alex levantó las cejas en gesto de interrogación. "Elfos". Continuó Elrohir. "Orejas puntiagudas, inmortales y no enfermamos nunca ..."

"Ahhh. Lo que tu digas". En que maldito mundo demente he ido a parar, pensó Alex. "Aún no está casada?". Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. La risa de Elladan no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

"Si se casó, la noche de la fiesta. Pero fue una ceremonia privada en la que estuvieron muy pocas personas. Queda hacer la oficial pero los reyes quieren esperar hasta que todo esté más o menos reconstruido". Respondió Elrohir elevando la voz por encima de las risas de su hermano.

"O por lo menos los orcos dejen de ser una amenaza para las patrullas de los bordes". Completó Elladan recuperando la compostura. "Nosotros nos quedaremos hasta la fiesta, verdad Rohir?"

"Exacto. Y esperamos que tu también lo hagas"

"Como si tuviese otro sitio donde ir". Contestó con un bufido abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. "Necesito un baño. Doy asquito". Los gemelos entraron y la miraron.

"Un poco". Contestó Elladan. "Comidaaaaaa". La vista del moreno había alcanzado una bandeja de apetitosa comida dispuesta en la mesa que había en el cuarto de Alex.

"Creo que ada se ha dado cuenta de que no hemos pasado por el comedor y nos ha enviado provisiones."

"Pues entonces no esperemos más, me siento más hambrienta que sucia". Dijo Alex alegremente, aunque no hacía falta porque Elladan ya estaba sentado devorando todo lo que se interponía entre su mano y su boca. Alex y su hermano se miraron y se sentaron a acompañar a Elladan entre carcajadas.

"Ell te atragantarás".Advirtió Alex, como obedeciéndole Elladan empezó a toser con fuerza. "Te lo advertí". Contestó golpeándole la espalda. Elladan le lanzó una mirada torva y bebió el agua que su hermano le había servido."Eres un borrico."

"Discúlpeme, mi señora, por estar famélico." Entonó Elladan con una vocecilla que no parecía suya.

"Disculpa aceptada. Pero no te pega nada ese vocabulario con la pinta de príncipe destronado que tienes ahora mismo." Bromeó y todos comenzaron a reír.

Entre conversaciones de caballos, que daban para mucho, y bromas lanzadas con la suficiente picardía, la comida se acabó rápido y la cena se dio por concluida. Alex se recostó en su silla frotándose su estómago que estaba espléndidamente lleno mientras escuchaba a los gemelos discutir cual de todas las razas de callazos élficos era la más veloz cuando, sin querer, se le escapó un bostezo. Inclinándose hacia delante apoyó los codos sobre la mesa ya retirada y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

"Será mejor que la pongamos en la cama ". Sugirió Elrohir mirando a Alex que se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa.

"Pobre, debe de estar agotada. Por un momento pensé que aguantaría más que ninguno de los dos limpiando. Es increíble la energía que tiene para estar tan delgada". Respondió Elladan cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama.

"Por lo menos tiene un color de cara saludable." Comentó el Elrohir mientras su hermano tendía a Alex en la cama. "Me parece que tu baño va a tener que esperar hasta mañana pequeña". Le susurró mientras la arropaba y salió de la habitación con su hermano.

Cuando Alex despertó se encontraba hecha un rollito de primavera entre las sábanas, el maldito vestidito y el barro, una sensación no muy agradable. Con un gruñido apartó las sábanas de un golpe y de cerca las hubiese seguido el vestido sino llega a entrar Elrohir en ese mismo instante.

"Veo que ya estas despierta. Ell y yo hemos planeado un día estupendo!". Dijo esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

"Seguiremos con los caballos?". Preguntó esperanzada.

"No, ayer trabajamos, hoy toca descansar. La patrulla de los bordes llegó anoche y se ha organizado un picnic en los jardines de palacio. Hay que mantener a los soldados distraídos y relajados, y que mejor que una dama ocurrente y con ácido humor para levantar la moral". Alex hizo un intentó de puchero mientras le tendían otro dichoso vestido. "Tómatelo como un acto caritativo". Elrohir sonrió y Alex supo que estaba perdida.

"De acuerdo, iré, pero no hacía falta que utilizaras ESA sonrisa". Contestó al final Alex dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"Que sonrisa?". Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

"Bandido". Y desapareció por la puerta.

A los veinte minutos Alex se encontraba en medio de un jardín lleno de gente escoltada por los gemelos. Alex no era partidaria de las multitudes, mucho menos de las multitudes que la observaban y lanzaban suspiros de la más pura envidia, pero la conversación sus acompañantes la mantenía distraída y risueña. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta habían llegado a una zona donde había menos gente y había mesas repletas de comida. Siguiendo la mirada de Elladan, Alex vio a Arwen que los saludaba con la mano y hacía gestos para que se acercasen.

"Como está nuestra invitada?". Preguntó en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

"Mucho mejor. Me han dicho que celebramos un picnic".

"Esa era la idea, pero los hombres del lugar parece que se aburren y están montando dianas para practicar con el arco. Parece que MI conversación no es suficiente y ..."

"Por supuesto que sí". La cortó su marido que apareció con Légolas y Gimli. "Pero no me digas que ver como nuestro maestro enano dispara un arco no es interesante". Dijo risueño mientras besaba en la mejilla a su esposa.

"Si bien es cierto que el arco no es de mis armas favoritas, estoy seguro de que con práctica puedo hacerlo tan bien como algunos". Refunfuñó mirando a Légolas que le seguía detrás con la más suficiente de las sonrisas en su cara.

"Maestro enano". Dijo Elladan. "Permíteme presentarte a la dama que nos acompaña: su nombre es Alex "

"Es un placer preciosa, mi nombre es Gimli"

"El placer es mío Gimli". Alex miraba de reojo a Légolas que, inspeccionando sus flechas no le prestaba la más mínima atención. "Buenas días Légolas". Dijo dulcemente.

"Buenas días". Ni siquiera la miró al contestar.

"Espero que estéis dispuesto a trabajar duramente maestro enano. Légolas es conocido en toda la Tierra Media por su puntería. Ni siquiera en la más delicada de las situaciones ha fallado". La voz de Arwen la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Eso hay que comprobarlo, verdad Rohir?". Los ojos de Elladan brillaban traviesos. "Légolas debemos de ponerte a prueba para asegurarnos de que tu reputación es bien merecida". Dijo en el más oficial de los tonos. Légolas sonrió y se puso en posición de disparar.

"Como gustéis".

Elladan se puso a su lado y observó como el príncipe tensaba el arco y cuando estaba punto de disparar:

"AHHHHHHHHH". Chilló de repente Elladan al delicado oído de Légolas mientras que la flecha que salía de su arco impacta en el centro justo de la diana.

"Podrás dejarme sordo amigo pero seguiré dando en el blanco". Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas incluyendo Elladan.

"Mi turno!". Declaró Elrohir y se colocó en el puesto que había ocupado su hermano con una flecha en la mano. Légolas asintió y volvió a tensar su arco. En el momento justo en el que iba a disparar Elrohir utilizó el extremo opuesto a la punta de la flecha que tenía en la mano para acariciar la oreja de Légolas que pegó un salto. No obstante la flecha disparada dio de nuevo en la diana de pleno. De nuevo sonaron carcajadas entre los espectadores del improvisado concurso.

"Ya veis, no hay distracción existente que se interponga entre mi flecha y su objetivo". La sonrisa que tenía pintada en su cara era más que autosuficiente. Será ..., ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme, y a ser tan .. aggggg.

"Tanta arrogancia no puede ser buena en un mismo ser". La voz de Alex era más ronca de lo habitual. "Puedo probar yo también?". Légolas levantó una ceja e hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Alex se colocó en la misma posición donde habían estado los gemelos antes. Si bien no sabía exactamente que hacía, ni siquiera si funcionaría, la arrogancia era algo que Alex no aceptaba con facilidad, así que tenía que probar lo que tenía en mente y rezar. Cuando Légolas tensó el arco Alex se acercó un poco más y apoyo suavemente la mano en su espalda.

"Pensáis empujarme, mi dama?".Preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Los espectadores volvieron a reírse con fuerza .

"Quizás en otro momento. Principito". La voz de Alex estaba cargada con ironía y devolvía su mirada desafiante. Légolas gruñó y se puso en posición. La mano de Alex se movió por la espalda del arquero despreocupadamente, como acariciándola.

"Parece que más que distraerme me estáis alentando". Légolas lanzo un suspiro. "Esto va ser fácil". Constató. Justo en el momento el que iba lanzar la flecha, Alex presionó con sus dedos entre la separación de dos de la vértebras de su columna vertebral y Légolas sintió como el placer recorría su cuerpo; tuvo que esforzarse por ahogar un gemido que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Mordiéndose la lengua y rogando para que sus ahora temblorosas piernas le sostuvieran miró en la dirección en la que había lanzado la flecha para darse cuenta de que ésta había ido a parar, no en el centro de la diana, de hecho ni siquiera en la diana. La flecha había ido a clavarse en uno de los árboles del jardín.

"AUN pensáis que no hay nada que se interponga entre vuestra flecha y el objetivo?". Preguntó inocentemente Alex.. Al mismo tiempo que las risas de los espectadores volvían a ensordecerlos, Légolas se giró para encararla. Estaba visiblemente sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban de indignación.

"Se puede saber que has hecho?". Siseó para que nadie más pudiese escucharlos.

"Yo, alteza? No he hecho más que crear un distracción y a juzgar por la dirección de la flecha, lo he hecho mejor que bien". Alex imitó a la perfección el tono arrogante que minutos antes había empleado él.

"Debéis saber que es peligroso jugar con un elfo, decidme que habéis ..". Parecía cada vez más iracundo. Bien merecido se lo tiene, pensó, si cree que puede ignorarme, si se atreve tan siquiera ...

"Desde luego es peligroso". Lo interrumpió alzando la voz para que todo el mundo pudiese oírla con claridad. "Con vuestra destreza podríamos haberle sacado un ojo a alguien". Alex dio por concluida la conversación y se giró sobre sus talones para ir junto a los gemelos que reían junto con el resto de la gente. Gimli se revolcaba por el suelo mientras se reía a lágrima viva.

"Probado mi punto, queridos, es hora de comer". Y Alex arrastró a sus acompañantes hacía la mesa de la comida dejando a Légolas plantado y aún con las piernas temblando.

_Por cierto alguien sabe decir quien es el moreno de ojos verdes que nos visitará en el próximo capítulo? Cuidado que viene para quedarse!_


	9. Encuentros en los pasillos

**Dark Angel**: _Hmm la verdad es que los gemelos son de mis personajes favoritos, se nota verdad? _

**Andraya TheLat**_: este par va a dar mucha mucha guerra, pero mirándolo por el lado positivo no veas lo que nos vamos a reír! Y tienes razón es un poco engreído pero después de destruir el mal ... quien no lo sería. _

_Actualizo una vez por semana porque estoy de exámenes, snif snif snif snif snif, pero en una semanas acabo y entonces .. habrá historia para rato, xDD._

**GhiKi**: _Se ve que el marido de Alex tenía cierta debilidad que Légolas comparte. Será casualidad? XDD. Por lo de los veinte minutos pues he mencionado ya que el jabón de Minas Tirith debe de ser muy bueno. Y no! No era la madre de Légolas pero añadimos a otro elfo al escenario._

**ElY BrOdY:** _no puedo entrar a la página! Snif snif, me tiene manía? Debe ser mi conexión (enfadada) últimamente no me deja ni actualizar porque no me abre la pagina de login!_

**KeLpIeenoch:** _Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me animan mucho, ;)!_

**alatar lady of the ring**: _Lo dicho que el jabón hace milagros, y bueno lo puedes llamar el Harry Potter élfico, aunque no creo que tenga varita (al menos no una que haga magia vamos, es de suponer que la otra sí). La idea del hermano de Légolas no estaba nada mal pero al final me llamó más la atención un noldor_.

**Tania-chan:** _será por gallifantes mujer! XDD Espero que te guste el nuevo fichaje y la intriga sigue! Gracias por leer mi historia_!

**Ely:** _Tienes razón en una cosa Légolas todavía no sabe lo que se le viene encima , muhahahaha y es que Alex tiene un par de pii bien puestos. Las dudas de Alex se resolverán, tranquila, que curiosa como es ella seguro que encuentra la respuesta. Me alegro mucho que te haya subido el ánimo  los exámenes son un kk yo también estoy sufriendo por ellos._

ENCUENTROS EN LOS PASILLOS 

Elladan y Elrohir se dejaron llevar a una de las mesas cercanas llenas de comida que desprendían apetitosos olores por Alex que caminaba más rígida de lo habitual. Cuando llegaron ante los platos y los soltó Elladan preguntó:

"Alex?". Al escuchar su nombre dio un ligero salto y se giró para mirar a los gemelos.

"Que? Que me estabas diciendo?". Alex estaba más tiesa que una estaca y notaba como las manos le temblaban.

"Ahh ... si, claro. Estoy bien, es sólo que se me ha quedado la boca un poco seca. Podríais traerme algo para beber por favor?". Dijo ofreciéndoles una tímida sonrisa.

"A tus órdenes."Los gemelos se dirigieron hacía una mesa en la que habían bebidas mientras que Alex miraba a su alrededor esperando tener todas las miradas sobre ella. Para su sorpresa, nadie en realidad le prestaba atención e incluso Légolas había vuelto a su conversación con Aragorn y Gimli. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose incómoda y tras advertir que sus acompañantes no la tenían a la vista puso pies en polvorosa. Caminó con paso firma hasta los pasillos y, una vez allí, corrió hacía su habitación. Al entrar en ella se apoyó contra la puerta y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. No es él, se dijo a sí misma, seguro? Le preguntó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Alex no tuvo más tiempo de autorreflexión porque en ese mismo momento sintió como la puerta en la que estaba apoyada se abrió de golpe y con la fuerza cayó hacía delante.

"Alex que hacías apoyada en la puerta?". Preguntó Elladan que parecía algo enojado. "Por que te has marchado sin decirnos nada? Si no te gustaba estar allí nos lo podrías haber dicho y hubiésemos buscado algo que hacer."Ahora más que enfadado parecía triste y su hermano no tenía una pinta mucho mejor.

"Lo siento". Respondió sintiéndose culpable. "Me encontraba muy ... fuera de lugar. Tenía que salir de allí rápido y no pensé. De verdad que lo siento".

"No te preocupes Ell y yo sabemos lo que estar FUERA de lugar". Dijo Elrohir con un tímida sonrisa. "Nos costó cientos de años poder estar en una fiesta sin huir después de las primeras canciones".

"Ja, no se tu Rohir pero yo sigo sin poder estar sólo en una.". Alex frunció el entrecejo, algo no encajaba.

"Quieres decir que no eres capaz de asistir a una fiesta sin que te acompañe tu hermano?". Preguntó incrédula.

"A una fiesta élfica no. Me moriría de vergüenza sin su apoyo". Declaró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Alex miró al otro gemelo.

"Yo soy de su misma opinión".

"Por que?" Preguntó al fin.

"Bueno .. eh...". Comenzó Elrohir." Nosotros somos ... pues c..".

"Nosotros somos medio elfos." Terminó Elladan con la mandíbula tensa. "No somos tan ... perfectos como los primeros nacidos, ni tenemos la reputación y el honor que tiene nuestro padre entre nuestra raza".

"Ehh perfectos?". Alex se había perdido por el camino.

"Tan hermosos". Susurró Elrohir. Alex arqueó una ceja con escepticismo pero mirando a los ojos de sus dos amigos descubrió que no estaban bromeando. Pensaban que no eran hermosos, bueno tienen razón no son hermosos son guapos y atractivos a rabiar! Hay que hacer algo, se dijo. Caminando con seguridad cogió a cada gemelo de un brazo y sin dejarles hablar se dirigió a uno de los pasillos donde habían apostados granes espejos que cubrían las paredes. La luz entraba por los altos ventanales que había en el e iluminaba con claridad todo. Se paró delante de uno y de un empujón hecho a los gemelos hacía delante.

"Podéis decirme exactamente que es lo que veis?". Preguntó con autoridad.

"Alex nos hemos mirado en el espejo muchas veces. Somos nosotros, aunque te parezca mentira tenemos uno de estos en nuestra habitación". Intentó bromear Elladan.

"Y no os gusta lo que veis?". Volvió a preguntar ignorando el intento del moreno.

"No es que no nos guste." Explicó Elrohir. "Es sólo que los demás elfos son tan bellos que no nos podemos comparar. Tenemos restos de la herencia de los hombres"

"Como que?". Alex estaba cada vez más integrada. No se le pasaba por la cabeza como ese par de ejemplares podían estar acomplejados.

"Mira nuestra cara, Alex, tenemos las facciones toscas y"

"Facciones toscas? No os querréis parecer a una de esas muñequitas de porcelana que se paseaban por los jardines verdad? No os lo toméis a mal pero, para una mujer está bien, pero para un hombre .."

"Alex, su belleza a inspirado las canciones, poemas y los cuadros más brillantes de toda la Tierra Media". Elrohir parecía exasperado de que Alex se negara a comprender. Alex cogió a cada uno de los gemelos por la cintura y se acercó al espejo . Se quedo un rato mirando su reflejo en él: observó las fuertes facciones masculinas de sus caras, los labios rojos y sensuales, los ojos profundos del gris más puro, el leve rubor en sus mejillas al sentirse observados. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Dejad que otros conquisten las notas, las plumas y los pinceles de los artistas, porque vosotros queridos estáis hechos para conquistar corazones. Una sola palabra y una de vuestras sonrisas y cualquier mujer caerá a vuestros pies. Cualquiera. Podrá estar enamorada, comprometida o casada, pero aquellas que niegue que no os desea: miente." Alex contó los segundo hasta que sus palabras calaron en sus amigos. Los ojos de Elladan la miraban traviesos.

"Cualquiera Alex?". Ella afirmó con la cabeza. "Incluso ... hmm ... tu? ". Alex le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Pues ..". Fue apartándose de ellos lentamente. "la verdad es que ...".Los gemelos esperaban su respuesta con curiosidad. "os tengo que confesar ...". Un paso más y ya estaba casi en la puerta. " ... que tendréis que cogerme primero para hacerme hablar!". Terminó riendo mientras se movía rápidamente detrás de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el anterior y la cerraba de un golpe. Para su mayor deleite había una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la cerró.

"Alex!". Voceó Elladan intentando abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito. "Eso es trampa! Nos has cerrado la puerta!"

"Tendréis que dar la vuelta". Canturreó mientras escuchaba como los gemelos empezaban a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Si no me doy prisa me atraparán en segundos, pensó, y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por los corredores del palacio intentando buscar algún lugar en el que esconderse. Aunque, si tenía que ser franca, no sabía dónde iba porque la mayoría de los pasillos le parecían iguales. Derecha, derecha, Alex piensa y ahora, izquierda, derecha de nuevo y bum! Alex había chocado de frente con algo o alguien que había quedado debajo de ella y sólo podía ver papeles volando a su alrededor. Arrepentida por haber atropellado a alguien por ir corriendo como una loca, miró a su victima y se quedó atónita al encontrar los ojos de color esmeralda más hermosos que había visto. Se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo y al hacerlo notó que las orejas del atropellado eran puntiagudas. Genial, pensó, otro elfo más para la colección.

"Lo lamento mucho, caminaba sin mirar y ..". Intentó disculparse Alex.

"Caminabas?". Preguntó el desconocido con ironía sin mirarla mientras empezaba a recoger los papeles ahora escampados por el suelo. Su larga cabellera morena refulgía con un brillo azulado mientras se movía con presteza por el suelo.

"Eh ..más bien iba corriendo, de acuerdo."Alex se puso de rodillas a recoger papeles también. "Pero de verdad lo siento mucho".

"Alex, que ha pasado?". Elrohir había aparecido de repente con la respiración entrecortada seguido por su hermano de cerca. "Erestor, que haces aquí?"

"Creo que lo noquee mientras corría por los pasillos". Respondió Alex arrepentida. Los gemelos la miraron la miraron tensos : Erestor no era famoso por su buen carácter.

"Torpes humanos". Murmuró ignorando a los recién llegados siguiendo con los papeles.

"Lo lamento mucho". Repitió Alex, pero la respuesta fue un gruñido. "Ya he dicho que lo siento". Dijo de nuevo poniéndose de pie con los papeles que había recogido en la mano. "Que más quiere que haga, que me ponga de rodillas y suplique perdón?". Alex empezaba a sentirse un POCO mosqueada.

"No estaría mal". Respondió Erestor, ahora SI estaba enfadada. Poniéndose de pie se detuvo delante de Alex y extendió la mano para coger los papeles haciendo contacto visual con ella por segunda vez. Alex le miró a los ojos y cuando iba a devolverle las papeles los dejo caer deliberadamente al suelo. Erestor arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas como si no creyese lo que estaba pasando.

"Decías?".Al oírla los gemelos se encogieron esperando lo peor. Definitivamente Alex no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Para su sorpresa, no estallaron gritos coléricos por los pasillos, sino que estos se llenaron con la melódica risa de Erestor. Alex sentía como su enfado se derretía con la risa que estaba escuchando cuando Erestor la sorprendió de nuevo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Me gusta". Rió de nuevo. "Tiene carácter. Mi nombre es Erestor, mi señora. Creo que no nos han presentado." Alex notaba con que facilidad fluían las palabras de su boca. Erestor poseía sin duda un voz entrenada y melódica. De repente ya no estaba enfadada, sino curiosa.

"Mi nombre es Alex.". Su nuevo conocido cogió su mano y la besó.

"Alex? Eso es un nombre? O un apodo?". Preguntó Erestor curioso y ella rió.

"Tendrás que hacer mucho más que ser educado para que te responda a eso".

"Ya veremos". Erestor sonrió y se giró hacia los gemelos."Podéis hacer el favor de no matar a nadie por los pasillos. Creo que ya no sois elfitos ."Les reprochó.

"Sí, Erestor". Respondieron los dos a la vez.

"Ha sido un verdadero placer Alex". Dijo terminando de recoger los papeles del suelo. "Pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Espero poder encontrarme con vosotros en la cena". Y con otra sonrisa se fue.

"Le conocéis?"Preguntó Alex.

"Es el consejo jefe de nuestro padre". Respondió Elrohir. "También fue nuestro tutor cuando éramos pequeños".

"Pero tiene un genio ... Por un momento creía que nos mataría a los tres, o peor que nos daría una clase de historia .. agggggg".

"Por cierto, ya te hemos atrapado!". Anunció Elladan.

"Me niego a responder, no ha sido justo. Aunque podríamos volver al picnic y hacer una prueba". El tono conspiratorio de Alex hizo que los morenos se acercaran más a ella. "Podríamos poner en práctica mi teoría sobre vosotros ... y ver lo que pasa".

"Quieres humillarnos públicamente?". Pregunto Elladan.

"No, pasará nada, estamos los tres. Si no funciona nos reiremos un poco, no será nada escandaloso, y si funciona .."

"Si funciona?"

"Si funciona me libro de vosotros un ratito!". Terminó Alex triunfal. "Trato hecho?"

"Hecho!"

"De acuerdo ir hacía los jardines y no, no me pienso escapar. Voy a recogerme el pelo que empieza a hacer calor".

Alex se separó de los gemelos y milagrosamente encontró el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Légolas apoyado en la puerta de su alcoba.

"No terminamos nuestra conversación". Dijo Légolas en cuento la vio.

"Yo creo que sí, no tengo nada más que decirte." Alex se acercó a la puerta intentando que cogiera la indirecta y se apartara, pero al parecer él tenía otras intenciones.

"Eres extraña. Nunca vi a ninguna mujer comportarse como lo haces tú."

"Y cómo me comporto?"

"Eres demasiado orgullosa para ser una mujer enferma y en apuros".

"Y tu demasiado soberbio y arrogante. Nadie es perfecto". Légolas había empezado a enrojecer. "Ahora, si me disculpas, me esperan en el picnic y tengo que arreglarme".El elfo seguía sin dejarle pasar.

"No he terminado de ..".

"Yo sí." Afirmó Alex invadiendo su espacio personal. "Quítate". Le ordenó. Aquella mirada instaba a Légolas a obedecer de inmediato pero no cedería. "Si te ven aquí, pueden pensar .. hmm .. cosas que no son"

"Mi habitación está al lado, no pensarían nada".

"Y .. si nos encontraran así". Dijo deslizando una de sus manos por su pecho y lo otra se movió a uno de sus muslos. Alex pudo ver como Légolas enrojecía con un rubor rosa pálido al principio que se fue volviendo escarlata mientras sus manos se movían. Aprovechando que estaba distraído Alex lo empujó apartándolo de la puerta y entró rápidamente en su habitación cerrando, esta vez con llave. Alex se sentó en una silla mientras el corazón se le salía del pecho y escuchó detrás de la puerta el grito de frustración de Légolas antes de oír como sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

Espero que os guste, ;). Creéis que los gemelos ligarán? Cuantas incautas caerán en sus redes?


End file.
